


Unreality

by entanglednow



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Unreality

The water is warm against Hammer's upturned face, just warm enough that he can feel it, wherever it slides. Wherever it's pushed by small, narrow hands. Only he doesn't remember anyone else - Captain Hammer opens his eyes and looks down.

He isn't alone in the shower. Though Captain Hammer isn't quite sure how or _when_ Dr. Horrible infiltrated his shower. It's not a very large shower, so Captain Hammer isn't quite sure why he didn't notice him before, standing there look every inch as devious as he should, wet...and naked.

Captain Hammer thinks he should probably do something. But Dr. Horrible has a slippery hand somewhere the League of Heroes would disapprove of, if Captain Hammer told them, which he isn't going to.

He opens his mouth to protest, or to at least find some sort of withering comment appropriate to the situation, or to just make noise, when Dr. Horrible's other hand finds its way into his wet hair, and tugs his head back. Dr. Horrible has to stretch up onto his toes, in order to kiss him, skin sliding against every inch of Captain Hammer's wet chest, and Hammer wraps an arm around his waist without even thinking about it, pulls him _in_ and _up_ , and the kiss is suddenly a lot deeper than it was before. Dr. Horrible's fingers are shifting in his hair, tongue sliding almost lazily across Captain Hammer's.

His own hands are discovering that Dr. Horrible's long slippery waist twists under his hands in ways that make him want to dig his fingers in and - he has difficulty remembering why he isn't supposed to touch him like this.

Dr. Horrible's hand is still moving, slow and indulgent, and any protests Captain Hammer was determined to voice disintegrate under Dr. Horrible's slippery hands. Greediness eventually pushes him into trying to catch hold of Dr. Horrible's skin, trying to press his smaller body into the tiles. But Dr. Horrible seems to be able to slither out of his grip with irritating ease.

Captain Hammer is bewildered for one long second as to why he can't hold him, but Dr. Horrible laughs against the corner of his mouth.

"You really are an idiot, you're dreaming again." Dr. Horrible slides his hands down his arms, and briefly tangles their fingers together. Which is bewilderingly unnerving, in a way Captain Hammer doesn't quite know how to voice.

"This really is becoming a pathology for you, isn't it?" Dr. Horrible presses him into the chill of the tiled wall, and holds him there, just long enough to kiss him, and his mouth is soaking wet, lips slippery under the water. Captain Hammer tries to follow him when he escapes and ends up with a mouthful of water. "While your conscious brain is busy trying to thwart my evil schemes, and remember how to tie your own bootlaces, your subconscious brain is wondering exactly what noises I'd make if you fucked me."

Captain Hammer swallows, fingers digging into skin hard enough to break it, and dragging nothing but an amused noise out of his nemesis.

"That's not true," he protests.

"That's absolutely true, I'm you remember? We've had this conversation before."

The hand twists and pushes and Captain Hammer's response cracks into something entirely different. Dr. Horrible's other hand finds its way into his hair, and he pulls, pulls in a way that _hurts_. All impossible flicker of pain across his scalp.

"You like to think you could abuse me don't you? But you have this deeply hidden need to put me in charge don't you. I think you want to be abused Captain Hammer. I think maybe you should tell me, I think I'd quite like it."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Unreality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645921) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
